a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistance device, and more particularly to a golf club face assistance device which is capable of training a correct form for hitting a golf ball and a correct hit point.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Golfing has gradually become a social activity in a modern society and is more and more popular in an ordinary life. However, for a beginner, to hit a golf ball accurately will require a period of time of practicing, and a fixed and accurate swing form is an important factor.
A good golf swing movement not only should control a direction of the ball, but also should be able to pay attention to a force, wherein in order to control the direction of the ball, a club head should swing on a right track and as long as that the ball is put on the most appropriate point on the track, the ball can fly toward a target. In addition, to hit the ball far, one will need to perfectly release the force that the force of whole body is focused on the ball at that appropriate point, such that the ball can be hit far and accurately.
An ordinary person will think it is so difficult to learn swinging a golf club is primarily due to that the swing track is invisible; therefore, people cannot always effectively control the club head on the correct track or cannot use the force correctly, resulting in that the ball which is hit is weak or flies randomly toward left or right. Furthermore, it is very difficult to stabilize the track even someone practices very hard on a driving range.
Three most important keys to help a golf player to stabilize the swing track and to pay attention to the force at a same time are fundamental movements, swing planes and release movements. As the swing track is invisible, nevertheless, people cannot always follow the aforementioned three points at a same time when swinging quickly.
Even being taught by a coach, it is most important that the player needs to practice repeatedly until he or she is familiarized. Yet, none of all the existing ordinary golf clubs is provided with a structure to assist the player in self practicing, which is unable to supplement insufficiency when the coach is not on a course. After being taught with the fundamental movements by the coach and when the beginner practices by oneself, he or she will not easily be aware of whether there is an error in swinging to adjust immediately. Hence, the beginner can always practice the incorrect forms. On the other hand, even the beginner records the swing forms to observe by oneself, he or she cannot adjust in time while swinging. Furthermore, as an ordinary club is a cylindrical shaft, it cannot be controlled easily, and because a club face area is too small, the difficulty in swinging is increased relatively.